Palladium X Avalon
by valtorXbaltor
Summary: random smut, there's kinda a storyline but it sucks.


Pedellum x avalon

winx club doesn't belong to me...

It was just a normal day at Alfia collage for fairies, a normal sunny day, well at least it had been until the last class of the day. 'great just great' the distressed elf thought as he was yelling at a blonde fairy. 'grrr why can't stella get that spell right because of that I'm COVERED IN BLACK SLIME!' "alright class dismissed...now stella GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" ' alright maybe I was a bit harsh but i've been stressed lately'...you see I like one of the other staff members, but I know for a fact he doesn't like me back..at least not the way I like him...thats right I, Pedellum of the elven world, am homosexual...walking off to his room Pedellum striped then got into the shower to clean himself off. Meanwhile across the school, there was another stressed out professor (must be a bad place to work XD lol hate to be them)  
he dismissed his class then sighed 'this is a big problem I think i'm falling in love... with another man...which most people think is pretty messed up...anyways not that anything will happen, he won't like me anyhow'... he didn't notice were he was walking, until it was to late. Avalon had accidentally walked into Pedellum's room "oh my gods..." was all he could manage to get out "well this is embarrassing" thinking he sat down on the bed even though it isn't his room. "Pedellum is..." then blushes "taking a shower isn't he." at the thought he started to get a boner "AHHH HOLEY SHIT NOT GOOD ok I just need to stop thinking about-' just then pedellum walked out of the bathroom dripping wet and only covered by a small towel. " A-avalon w-wa-what are you doing h-here?!" the shocked nervous elf stammered "well uhhh" Avalon couldn't think, not with the man he loved standing in front of him naked only in a towel, wet, and blushing 'wait blushing? he blushing!' Avalon couldn't believe pedellum spoke "umm a-avalon your staring and blushing...and well um you see you kinda sorta maybe have a..um bone...problel...errr your 'little friend' is ummm you see" he kept going on and on nervously and next thing either man knew, Avalon was standing up, he grabbed pedellum and kissed him hard, and to his surprise pedellum was kissing him back just as hard. Avalon ran off fast. "I'm so sorry!" He finally reached his room and locked the door behind him. 'I need to solve my 'problem' so Avalon striped and got into the shower and grabbed his cock. it was pretty big at least 9.5 inches long and 3 inches wide. He stared to pump it, and before long he was rocking his hips and moaning pedellum's name over and over. back in pedellum's room the elf had gotten dressed, dried, cleaned,and was currently thinking over what just happened 'OMG HE LIKES ME he got a boner, and we kissed and he was blushing and OH MY GODS!' with that the elf got up and teleported to avalon's room. The first thing he heard was his soon to be lovers moaning coming from the bathroom. nervously he opened the bathroom door and listened for a minute or two it was extremely arousing hearing him moan like that. deciding to make his presence clear he striped his clothes and walked into the shower and grabbed Avalon from behind startling him "PEDELLUM I-I WAS JUST UM YOU SEE-" he was cut of by Pedellum's lips on his own and he kissed back. "Avalon i love you..please...fuck me" he whispered softly in Avalon's ear. Happy to do that Avalon started to kissed the elf roughly then he slid his tongue over his bottom lip basically begging for entrance, the elf gave him entrance and avalon started to start sliding his tongue in and out of Pedellum's mouth tongue fucking his mouth. The smaller one started to moan, and he was now just as hard as Avalon. Smirking the older started kissing down his neck down to his chest taking in a nipple and nipping, and licking it till it was hard he did the same to the other, them slowly started to french kiss down Pedellum's body the stopped right below his bellybutton to torture him. slowly he was frenching that one area which was driving the smaller male insane "Please Avalon suck meee oh.." he moaned. Smirking avalon did just that he took the tip of pedellum's hard member and started to blow and lick it, then he licked the slit extremely slow just to hear the elf moan, it was like music to his ears, he slowly started to bob his head up and down taking in more of the cock with each head bob. soon he was deep throating pedellum which was driving them both crazy. Avalon stated to hum which drove The elf over the edge. "AVALOOOOONNNN" he cried as he let out a huge load into his partners mouth. "mmm that was delicious" Avalon huskily whispered into Pedellums ear, then nipped it. that caused the smaller to get yet another boner " Avalon fuck me please I need you inside of me" "ok" The older took a bottle of conditioner and squirted some into his hand, then he stuck a finger into Pedellum's anus and started to thrust it in and out, then he added a second finger and started to scissor them to stretch him some more, he added the third finger and started to thrust them in and out wile scissoring them, and trying to find his sorta lovers sweet spot. "AHH" 'found it' he thought "ok love I'm coming in" he rubbed conditioner on his cock then slowly pushed himself into Pedellum. "oohhh Pedellum baby your so tight" Avalon groaned. he was finally inside of the elf all the way and was waiting for him to adjust to his huge size. a few moments later Pedellum started to move his hips to tell the other to start moving. The pace started out slow and gentle. "mm harder faster deeper" Soon Avalon was pounding his lover into the wall as fast and hard as possible ramming into his prostate every time full force. The smaller was moaning louder and louder with each thrust. "I have an idea" flipping Pedellum over, They started to have sex doggy style on the shower floor hard and fast. The end was coming fast, so Avalon rapped his arms around his love's waist and started to pump his cock in time with his thrust. "AVALON OHHHH AHHH OHHHHHHHHH!" the elf screamed as he came, and his inner walls tightened around Avalon's cock "OHHH PEDELLUM" and he came inside him, he started to hump Pedellum rapidly and mindlessly, with one last thrust he pulled out of his new lover turned the shower off and picked up Pedellum bridal style and carried him to bed. "that was amazing" Avalon whispered into the elf's ear. "yea.." "can I ask sometime..um Pedellum...was that your first time..." The elf blushed "yea i-it was" "it was mine to.." The new couple kissed each other softly then fell asleep in each others arms happy to be together.


End file.
